¿Notice me?
by Danii-Ksa
Summary: Karin está lista para decirle a ese chico misterioso...lo que siente por él. Pero... ¿qué tal si sucede algo que arruine todo? El drama está presente... ¿Acaso es un adiós?
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Notice me?**_

_Here's a story of a girl,  
Living in the lonely world,  
A hidden note,  
A secret crush,  
A little boy who talks too much.  
Well, I'm standing in the crowd,  
And when you smile I check you out,  
But you don't even know my name,  
Your too busy playing games,  
And I want you too know,  
If you lose your way,  
I won't let you go._

Karin despertó muy emocionada. Hoy sería el día en que por fin dejaría en claro sus sentimientos hacia Kazune. Tuvo mucho tiempo para meditarlo, y también mucha ayuda, pues Himeka la había llamado para contarle algunas cosas de Inglaterra y de paso saber las noticias por allá. Ahí fue cuando Karin le confesó lo que planeaba hacer… En un primer momento le dijo que dudaba en hacerlo, y que no sabía con exactitud cómo lo tomaría Kazune…por lo que se ponía nerviosa…

Ella creía que tal vez Kazune se burlaría de sus sentimientos, y la ofendería con ese modo machista que tiene. La melancolía la embargaba cada vez que pensaba en eso… pues no se sentía lo suficientemente "digna" de ser la pareja de ese chico de mirada seductora. Está bien, fueron esposos…Himeka era su hija…pero…ahora estamos en el presente…las cosas cambian…y…Kazune no la trataba…como si fueran esposos…es más, la insultaba cuando tenía oportunidad. Se molestaba con ella por cualquier cosa. Y siempre, SIEMPRE encontraba algún motivo para burlarse de ella…

A pesar de todo…Himeka la animó a decirle la verdad…entonces…así fue como empezó todo…

_If I cut my hair,  
If I change my clothes,  
Will you notice me?  
If I bite my lip,  
If I say hello,  
Will you notice me?  
What's it gonna take for you to see  
I want you to notice me,  
I'll get you notice me. _

-Cantaba mientras preparaba el desayuno-

-**¿Qué haces?**- apareciendo de repente-

-**AHHHHHHHH **–del susto tira un plato- **¡Hay no!** –se agacha para recoger el plato-

-**Tonta, las chicas son tan descuidadas** –se agacha para ayudarla-

Lo mira mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojizo- _**Kazune-kun…**-_pensaba pero…- **¡OYE! ¡DEJA DE INSULTAR A LAS MUJERES!**-no vio lo que hacía y se hace un corte en el dedo- **¡Auch!**

-**Lo repetiré cuantas veces quiera, tonta**- la toma de la mano y la levanta- **vamos a curarte ese dedo** –le sonríe ligeramente-

-_**Es tan apuesto cuando sonríe, cuando está enojado, cuando está serio, cuando está concentrado, cuando sonríe… ¡por Dios, siempre es apuesto!...**-_pensaba mientras veía cómo Kazune curaba su dedo para finalmente ponerle un curita-

-**Listo, ahora no se te infectará**- le sonríe con ternura-

Mira su herida, y bajando la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo…dice- **Mu-Muchas gracias Kazune-kun…**-

-**Jajaja, ¿qué tienes? Acaso Shii-chan te comió la lengua **–burlándose-

-Completamente roja grita-** ¡claro que no! ¡Kazune-kun eres un tonto!**

-**Jajaja…**-voltea y se dirige a la cocina-** ¿Y qué pasó con el desayuno?**

-**Prepáratelo tú mismo**- dice molesta mientras miraba a otro lado-

-**Oh, vamos Karin. No te pongas así, ¿sí?**-le sonríe con una de esas sonrisas que derriten hasta al más fuerte

-_**Rayos…no puedo resistirlo…**-_pensaba…y luego suspira derrotada- **muy bien. Haré el desayuno.**

-**Gracias **–voltea antes de que ella levantara la mirada para verlo- **de veras te lo agradezco Karin **–sale de la habitación mientras un rubor cubrían sus mejillas (cosa que no notó Karin)

-**Me dio las gracias…**-sonríe con ternura- _**Me gustas mucho Kazune-kun…**-_pensando-

Las cosas fueron completamente normales y rutinarias. La única diferencia fue que Karin sirvió el desayuno favorito de Kazune. Cosa que extrañó al chico, entonces no dudo en preguntarle si había algún motivo especial por el que lo hizo…

-**No hay motivo alguno Kazune-kun…es sólo que…**-sonríe- **hoy estoy muy feliz**

Le sonríe también –**muy bien. Apúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela-** levanta su plato y su taza para lavarlos

-**¡Ah! Es verdad. **–lo imita- **Además…**-pensando en voz alta-** hoy tengo que hablar con Jin-kun…**

-**¿Kuga?**-la mira seriamente- **¿Por qué quieres hablar con ese sujeto?**

-**Ah…este…porque…**-se ponía cada vez más nerviosa, pues no quería que Kazune se enterara de lo que tenía planeado hacer…y resolver…-**porque…espera. ¿Por qué te tengo que dar explicaciones a ti?**

-**Ah…**-ahora era él el que se ponía nervioso- **bueno…-se calma y mira a otro lado**- **olvídalo. Vamos, que se hace tarde.** –coge su maleta y sale por la puerta principal-

-**¡Espérame!**-lo sigue con sus cosas-

Las clases comenzaron. Y para la mala suerte de Karin, no encontraba a Jin-kun…lo buscó por los pasillos durante la hora de recreo, luego por todo el colegio. Al final del día, lo buscó en el salón de música…pero tampoco estaba. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Se preguntaba…

Por parte de Kazune…estaba muy confundido. _¿Qué sería lo que Karin le quería decir a Kuga? _Los celos lo consumían, pero él no quería admitirlo. Decía, _¡Ja! ¿Celos yo? Eso es imposible. Y de Kuga menos. Yo sé muy bien que Karin me...quiere…pero…_

-**Tal vez sólo como amigos…**-suspira mientras recogía sus cosas para regresar a casa.

De repente sintió que alguien se le tiraba encima…era…bueno, ya lo saben…

**-¡Nishikiori! ¡Suéltame!**

-**Jajaja. Ya te vas Kazune-kun, ¿no? ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? Quiero hablar con Hanazono-san**.

**-¿Karin? ¿Pero no pudiste durante todo el día?**-le responde algo molesto-

**-Lamentablemente, no. Todo el día estuvo buscando a Jin, creo.**

_**-¿A Kuga?... ¿será por lo que me dijo en la mañana?**_ –pensó- **Muy bien **–resignado- **vamos…**

A pesar de que Nishikiori estuvo hablando y hablando todo el camino, yo no le estaba prestando atención. Varias preguntas rondaban mi cabeza. Todas tenían que ver con Karin y Kuga. ¡Argh! Karin me escuchará cuando llegué…

Faltaban algunos metros para llegar a casa cuando notamos a Karin hablando con Kuga. Yo quería encararlos y preguntarle a ese ídol qué demonios hacía fuera de mi casa…y ¡CON KARIN! Pero Nishikiori me jaló y nos escondimos detrás de un árbol…

**-¿Qué será lo que le estará diciendo Hanazono-san a Jin?**

-**Mmmm**

No le estaba prestando atención. Trataba de adivinar qué era lo que le decía…y…por la mirada de Karin…era algo importante

Karin estaba muy nerviosa. Ella entendía que Kuga Jin no era del tipo de chicos que se dejaban vencer por simples palabras, pero…lo que le iba a decir era muy importante. Tenía que ver con ella, él…y Kazune…

-**Jin-kun…yo…**

-**Dime, mi diosa. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?**-se pone algo serio- ¿**Será que otra vez ese geniecillo te está molestando? ¿Kujyou tiene la culpa?**

**-¡No! Ka-Kazune-kun y yo estamos bien…es solo que…-**baja la mirada mientras juega con sus manos-** tenemos que hablar sobre…tus sentimientos…-**se sonroja-**hacia mí…**

-**¡Ah! **–se sobresalta un poco y se pone algo rojo-

Unos ojos celestes, que estaban escondidos por unas ramas, observaban cada movimiento que la chica hacia, y se sorprendió por la reacción de el joven ídol. _"¿Qué? No escuché nada. Pero… ¿por qué se pusieron nerviosos? ¿Karin…estás roja?"_

Aparentemente estaban hablando de sus sentimientos._ "No me importan sus tontos… ¡NO! sus estúpidos sentimientos"._

-**Jin-kun…espero…que me hayas entendido…**

-**Yo…-**con la mirada baja- **sí…-**le sonríe con tristeza- **lo entiendo mi diosa. Sólo**…-le toma la mano con ternura- **espero que la decisión que has tomado no te vaya a salir mal. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo…**-la abraza con fuerza-

-**Gra-gracias Jin-kun **–le corresponde el abrazo-

-**Pero…sabes ¿qué necesito ahora?**

**-¿Ah?** –se calla al sentir unos labios sobre los suyos

No quiso ver más… para él estaba claro. Se levanto con frustración y volteó con dirección a la puerta trasera. Michiru lo quedó mirando con tristeza mientras que Kazune desaparecía entre los árboles.

**-¡Jin-kun!**-se separa molesta- **Sabes que a mí me gusta Kazune-kun**

-**Lo siento… pero quería un beso de despedida **–pone una cara de tristeza extrema-

- **Oh…-**conmovida- **bueno…es sólo un beso. Pero ya no va a haber otro. ¿entendiste?**

Tiré la puerta de la cocina. Ni siquiera noté que por error había golpeado a Shii-chan…pero bueno. Rápidamente fui a mi cuarto para cambiarme el uniforme, y luego…no sé, supongo que iría a la biblioteca de mi padre para leer algo. Lo único que quería…era alejarme de Karin por el resto del día.

_TOC-TOC_

**-¿Kazune-kun?**

-**Oh, rayos. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ella?-**pensaba mientras se levantaba para abrir la puerta- **¿Qué es lo que quieres…Karin?**

**-¡Ah!...-**se sonroja y se pone a jugar con sus dedos- **la-la comida ya está lista…y…**

La mira con frialdad –**no iré**- cierra la puerta

**-….-**

Dentro de la habitación de Kazune –**tonta…-**cierra los ojos con fuerza- **¿por qué?-**baja la mirada-

Mientras tanto…en la cocina…

**-¿Qué te parece Shii-chan?-**mostrando el platillo terminado-

-**Nyyya /Daniiksa: Ok…¬¬ no sé cómo es la onomatopeya de los gatos…así que espero que esta sea o por lo menos se entienda/… ¡Se ve delicioso Kazusa-chan!**

-**Eso espero. Seguro que a Karin-san y a Kazune-chan le encantará…**

Pero de repente la alegría del ambiente se rompe con la entrada de alguien. Una chica con la mirada baja y tomando sus manos con fuerza. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Se preguntaban los presentes. Ella siempre está tan alegre…y ahora…

**-¿Karin-san?**

**-¿Karin-chan?**

**-¿Ah?-**levanta la mirada reflejando tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Luego con una sonrisa falsa responde- **Hola chicos. Eh…**

Kazusa sabía que lo que le pasaba a Karin tenía que ver con su hermano. Ellas habían empezado una relación de amistad muy buena. Se contaban todo lo que les pasaba. Y Karin también le contó de su plan para confesarle sus sentimientos a Kazune… Ahora, ella le había dicho que iría a llamarlo para comer. Y luego de eso salió con una gran sonrisa. Pero…ahora… ¿eh?

-**Karin-san… ¿Pasó algo con Kazune-chan?**

**-¿Eh? ¡Nya! Por eso estás así…ya veo…**

Sonríe con tristeza- **No pasa nada chicos…estoy bien.** –baja la mirada- **Kazune dice que no va a comer.**

**-¿Acaso se siente mal?-**dice preocupada Kazusa

-**No, nada de eso. La verdad…no lo entiendo**…

-**Ah…-**Kazusa y Shii-chan se miran entre sí con algo de preocupación

-**Bueno…-**sonríe con ternura- **es hora de comer Karin-san**-la jala a que se siente- **más tarde le llevarás su comida a Kazune-chan porque no queremos que se enferme…**

-**Ah…-**le sonríe con tristeza- **bien…**

La hora de la cena…relativamente normal. Pero…Karin aún sentía esa confusión…mezclada con melancolía. ¿Por qué Kazune la trató así? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que se molestara de esa forma?

Mientras ayudaba a Kazusa a lavar los platos sentía que tal vez ese no era el momento para hablar con Kazune, ni verlo si quiera. MUCHO MENOS CONFESARLE LO QUE SENTÍA POR ÉL…

Suspira **-…-**

**-¿Ah?...-**mira a Karin- **Karin-san… ¿te sientes mejor?**

La mira con una sonrisa fingida-**No te preocupes por mí, Kazusa. Estoy bien…-**finge- **¡Mira!-**empieza a hacer malabares con los platos- **¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves?**

-**Karin… **-le sonríe- **Muy bien. Entonces… ¿puedes llevarle esto a Kazune-kun?-**le entrega una charola con el plato de Kazune-

La recibe –**Eh…no creo que sea la indicada para llevársela. ¿Por qué no mejor lo haces tú?**

-**Lo siento…tengo algo muy importante que hacer ahora **–se quita el mandil que traía puesto- **Regresaré en cinco minutos…-**a Shii-chan- **Ven Shii-chan, acompáñame…-**lo carga-

-**Nya… ¡De acuerdo!**

Sin decir más, Kazusa y Shii-chan salieron de la casa como dijo la primera. Ahora Karin se encontraba paralizada frente a la habitación de Kazune…No sabía cómo reaccionaría si la volvía a ver. ¿Le gritaría de nuevo? ¿Sería mejor que me fuera dejándole el plato en el piso? Pero…luego le vino algo a la mente.

_**-¡NO! Yo soy una diosa. ¡No me puedo dejar intimidar por nadie! Ni siquiera…por...-**_pensaba- _**por…-**_en voz alta dice- **mi Kazune-kun…**-sonríe- **¡es verdad! No puedo dejarme vencer por los nervios… ¡Todos mis amigos me están apoyando en este preciso momento! Himeka-chan, Jin-kun, Micchi de seguro, Kazusa-chan, Shii-chan…todos…**

La chica toma una gran bocanada de aire, esperando que eso disipara sus nervios. Entonces con el corazón en la garganta toca la puerta. Esperando una respuesta se quedó esperando. Pero a pesar de que volviera a tocar la puerta, nadie le respondía.

Ofendida, deja la charola a un lado y logra abrir la puerta. Pero… ¿Y Kazune-kun?

Lo buscó por todos lados con la mirada, pero no había señales de él. De pronto una idea llegó a su cabeza. ¡LA BIBLIOTECA! ¡Claro! A Kazune-kun le gustaba pasar momentos de tranquilidad ahí.

Entonces sonriendo fue con dirección hacia el lugar antes mencionado…y cuando llegó…

Kazune-kun estaba desesperado. Tiraba varios libros por todos lados. La biblioteca era un completo desorden. Parecía que quería desahogarse con algo…pero desafortunadamente…. Ahora lo haría con alguien.

-**Ka-Kazune-kun…-**entrando a la habitación-

Con la mirada baja-**Creí decirte que no quería nada…-**lo dice muy molesto-

Lo mira con tristeza-**No…yo…estaba preocupada porque no has comido nada. Entonces…Kazusa me dio esto para que comas…-**le muestra la charola-

Ignorando lo que dijo se sienta frente a su mesa, mientras "leía" uno de esos libros que tanto le gustaba.

Se le acerca hasta quedar frente a la mesa. –**Kazune-kun…**-

La sigue ignorando.

Se desespera por su silencio y le grita- **¡Oye! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios tienes?**

Por fin la mira, pero con resentimiento.-_**Y todavía lo pregunta**_- pensaba- **No tengo nada**-le dice con frialdad-

**-¡Claro que sí!-**grita para luego bajar la voz mientras ponía una cara de tristeza- **Todo…todo el día has estado así. Desde la mañana no hemos podido hablar…y ahora…**

-**Eso es porque te pasaste el día con ese idiota**-la interrumpe-

**-¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a Jin-kun?-**confundida mientras ponía la charola en la mesa- **pero…**

Se levanta- **¡No quiero nada tuyo! ¡Lárgate! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Vete con tu querido "Jin-kun"! ¡Bésalo todo lo que quieras!**-muestra una mirada llena de resentimiento-

Se sorprende por lo que dice, luego su rostro pasó de confundido a molesto para finalmente estar triste –**Tú… nos vistes…-**no era una pregunta, estaba afirmándolo-

Le sonríe de forma irónica- **No soy un chismoso…-**miente- **tú me lo acabas de confirmar…-**baja la mirada- **solo…largo…**

Karin no sabía qué sentir en ese momento. Podía estar molesta por el engaño de Kazune para inducirla a decir…o mejor dicho confesar lo que paso con Kuga...Pero…podía estar feliz, es decir… Kazune se puso celoso, ¿no?

-**Kazune-kun…tengo que decirte algo.** –pone las manos en su pecho mientras un rubor cubría sus mejillas- **Quiero decirte…que a mí...-**se pone nerviosa mientras se acercaba un poco más a la mesa- **que a mí me gusta…**

Kazune se levantó sin decir nada. Su mirada reflejaba enojo y un poco de tristeza. Luego pasó al lado de Karin hacia la puerta, iba a dejar a Karin con las palabras en la boca. Pero…

Voltea rápidamente- **¡Kazune-kun! Te estoy hablando de algo importante…no tienes que irte. Eres muy grosero…-**frunce el seño-

Se detiene pero aún sin voltear a verla- **¡Ya sé! ¡Yo soy todo lo malo para ti! Pero descuida…-**sin voltear sonríe con tristeza- **a ti no te importa…**

Trata de avanzar un poco hacia Kazune…-**Kazune-kun, por favor…déjame decirte quién es el que ocupa un lugar muy especial en mi corazón. Sabes muy bien que mereces saberlo…-**sonríe con ternura- **y es…**

Aprieta los puños, voltea y con rabia le grita- **¡YA LO SÉ! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta?**

**-¿Ah?-**se pone roja- **es decir…que… ¿siempre lo supiste?- **Pobre Karin...ella pensaba que Kazune se refería a lo que ella sentía por él. Sin embargo, él pensaba otra cosa: que a Karin le gustaba Jin…entonces…

-**Déjame decirte que me repuga… ¡Me dan asco tus sentimientos! Pero sobre todo ¡POCO ME IMPORTAN!**

Karin…bueno…ella…queda atónita y siente cómo si alguien apuñalara su corazón…a penas lograba pronunciar…-**Ka-Kazune…-kun…-**

**-¡ENTENDISTE! ¡NO VUELVAS A MOLESTARME CON ESAS TONTERÍAS!-**cierra los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar el dolor de "saber" que a su amada Karin le gustaba ese "idiota".

Con una voz muy débil y quebrada, la jovencita logra decir-**Lo siento. Yo…no volverá a pasar…-**con la mirada baja trataba de contener las lágrimas que querían salir- **perdón por molestarte Ka-** -se calla por un momento- **Kujyou-san…**

El chico voltea sorprendido. Nunca lo había llamado por su apellido. ¿Si de verdad ama a Kuga, entonces por qué se pone así por la respuesta que él le dio al respecto? De repente ve cómo unas lágrimas cristalinas empiezan a caer por las mejillas de la muchacha que tenía al frente…-**Karin…**

La chica hace una reverencia y finalmente dice…-**No te volveré a molestar jamás…-**No lo resiste…las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con rapidez. Y ella para evitar una vergüenza sale corriendo, dejando atrás…a un atónito Kazune…

¿Fin?

Bueno, espero que les guste esta primera parte del fic. Solo serán dos capítulos por cierto...

Eh...ojalá y hayan comentarios...jeje...

Cuídense...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Después de años se me ocurre subir el ultimo capítulo :C Mil disculpas a todos los que lo leyeron y me pidieron por la continuación... es que ustedes saben... la universidad, el novio (-_-), los padres... Y hasta pensé que había perdido el capítulo cuando cambie de laptop D:**_

_**Peeero no fue así :D**_

_**Ahora, disculpen si el estilo es algo... simple. Je, era una niña cuando lo escribí.**_

_**Bueno... aquí está por lo que pedían. Y espero, ESPERO... que les guste :3**_

Estuvo meditando los hechos ocurridos hace, aproximadamente, una hora. Aún no salía de la biblioteca. La diferencia era el orden que ahora existía, además de una charola con un plato vacío. Kazune tenía hambre, y el orgullo no se interpondría. Probó la comida que le trajo esa pequeña traviesa de Karin. Definitivamente tenía que admitirlo, le encantaba que ella lo tratara como su marido. Preocupándose por él, y por lo que necesite…

Pero…

Baja la mirada- **supongo…qué debí dejar que Karin me dijera lo que quería decir…puede…que no me interese. Pero ella fue mi esposa. Y ahora…**-cierra los ojos- **ella tiene derecho a rehacer su vida con otro que la ame…pero… no tanto como yo…**-se levanta-** iré a hablar con ella.**-sale corriendo-

Cuando llegó al primer piso, la buscó por todos lados: primero obviamente en su cuarto. Lo que sí le sorprendió fue ver todo en perfecto orden. La cama estaba tendida, el mueble estaba limpio… y… en la mesa de estudio todo estaba en su sitio. No sabía por qué…pero sentía que algo faltaba…

Al no encontrar ninguna señal de que Karin estuviera ahí, siguió buscando. Entró al gimnasio, a la sala, al comedor, incluso…al baño…pero eso lo dejo aparte. El último lugar que quedaba revisar… la cocina.

-**¿Kazusa?**

-**Ah…** -hace una reverencia- **hola Kazune-chan…**-con Shii-chan dormido en sus brazos-

-**Disculpa, pero… ¿por casualidad no has visto a Karin?**

Se pone pensativa –**la verdad, estaba regresando de realizar un asunto con Shii-chan, cuando vi a alguien muy parecida a Karin-san…pero…lo raro es que llevaba una maleta. Entonces me dije que no podía ser ella…**

-**¿Qué?**

-**Sí, y luego cuando regresé acá. Bueno…no encontré a nadie. La casa estaba silenciosa. Claro, hasta que apareciste…**-sonríe- **Pero… ¿Karin-san no estaba contigo?**-deja a Shii-chan en su camita de la cocina-

-**Ah…bueno…**

Se alegra un montón –**entonces… ¿Ya te lo dijo? ¿Dijo lo que sentía por ti?**

-**¿Cómo?**-confundido

Preocupada…-**Hay no, no me digas que se arrepintió. ¡No! Seguro que ya arruiné la sorpresa…**

-**Un momento. ¡Dime Kazusa! ¿Qué era lo que Karin iba a decirme?**-la toma por los hombros-

-**Pero hermano. Así ya no será una sorpresa…**

-**¡No me importa! ¡Dímelo!**-la suelta-

Resignada- **Bueno…ella…**

-**¿Sí?**-impaciente-

-**Ella te diría hoy…que…**

-**….**-

-**Que te ama**- lo mira con una sonrisa-

-**…**-

-**Hermano… ¿tú qué le dirás?**-lo mira con ansiedad-

Recuerda todo lo que le dijo a Karin. Y con todas esas miradas de odio…ella no lo perdonaría… no con facilidad…

-**¡Maldita sea!**-sale corriendo-

-**¿Qué?** –confundida lo sigue-

No es posible. Le dije muchas cosas horribles a Karin. No la escuché…yo… ¡Soy un completo idiota! Ahora me debe estar odiando. Y en verdad, si cuando la encuentre…me dirige una mirada de odio…yo…no lo resistiría…

Llegué a su cuarto nuevamente. No sabía por qué, pero lo que dijo mi hermana me estaba preocupando. Si esa chica se parecía a Karin, y llevaba una maleta…entonces…

-**¿Tú crees que de verdad es Karin-san?**

-**No lo sé Kazusa… por eso estamos acá. Busca algo que nos responda esta confusión…**-dice mientras revisaba los cajones de Karin-

-**Muy bien**-

En su escritorio aún estaban sus libros del colegio. Pero…no su cuaderno. Ni su cartuchera… Entonces…algo me vino a la mente… SU ROPA. Obviamente soy un caballero, entonces le pedí a mi hermanita que revisara sus cajones si es que faltaba ropa. Ella obedeció y luego me dijo lo que tanto temí. Realmente, faltaba TODA su ropa. Lo que concluimos en que Karin había huido.

Kazune sentía desesperación. No sabía lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante sin su Karin. Sencillamente se sentía completamente derrotado.

-**Kazune-chan… ¿qué es lo que haremos? Tenemos que buscar a Karin-san**

-**…..**-

-**¿Kazune-chan?**

-**….yo….no sé lo que podemos hacer…**-se sienta en el suelo-

Lo mira por un momento…luego con seriedad le pregunta- **¿te estás dando por vencido?**-

Lo duda por un momento…pero…luego dice…-**pero… ¿qué me está pasando?**

Kazusa sonríe- **mírate no más hermano. No sabía que eras un cobarde**

Kazune se pone de pie con determinación. –**eso nunca. ¡Vamos por Karin!**

"Pobre niña… ¿qué le habrá pasado para que esté así?" "Tal vez tuvo una pelea con su novio" "Seguro que alguien se le ha muerto" "Yo pienso que la pobre no tiene a nadie en este mundo que se encargue de darle amor" Varias personas que la veían pasar sacaban sus propias conclusiones con respecto al comportamiento de Karin. Con una maleta en la mano caminaba en dirección a la estación de trenes. No sabía que sería de ella de ahora en adelante. ¿Su supuesta tía la recibiría? ¿O la dejaría a su suerte en la calle?

Kazune fue quién le brindó protección…si no fuera por él…ella…

-¡No! ¡Debo dejar de pensar en esa persona! Además…ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido mejor nunca haberlo conocido. Si hubiera ocurrido así, en este momento…no estaría con….-empieza a llorar- con el corazón destrozado…

La chica que una vez tuvo el kamika de Atenea estaba en pleno conflicto con su corazón. A pesar de que deseara olvidarse de ese chico…a pesar de las ganas que tenía de poder odiarlo…No podía… Sencillamente no podía.

Afortunadamente llegó a la estación antes de que se ocultara el sol. Rápidamente compró un boleto que la llevara de regreso con su "tía". Se sentía algo culpable, pues dejaría todo: su colegio, sus amigos, la casa, a Shii-chan, a Kazusa, a Micchi, a Jin-kun…y a…

-Pero, esto es lo mejor. Yo nunca debí aparecer acá. Si no fuera por Karasuma…. Yo estaría felizmente casada con Kazuto. No habría tenido que conocer a Kazune…y-se cubre la cara con sus manos-… no estaría así…

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó, echó una mirada al ticket que había comprado. Decía que la hora de salida era a las 5:30. Luego miró el reloj que estaba sobre la cabina de pasajes…faltaban diez minutos…Se levantó para entrar al vagón y poder separar sitio… Pero…

-¡KARIN!

-Esa voz…-pensaba-

-¡Karin, detente!

-Ignóralo, Karin-sigue caminando hacia el tren-

-¡Karin!-la coge del brazo deteniéndola, pero…-

PAFF

Kazune se encontraba tirado pues había recibido un puñetazo por parte de Karin. Esta se encontraba frente a él con una mirada llena de dolor. A pesar de todo no había ni rastro de resentimiento, tal vez algo de molestia…pero nada que tenga que ver con el odio…

-¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

-Karin, yo…-aún estaba en el suelo mientras la miraba con tristeza-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿TE FALTÓ DECIRME ALGO EN LA BIBLIOTECA?

-Ka-…-se levanta y se pone frente a ella-

-¡BASTA! ¡No quiero escucharte!-pone sus manos en sus oídos-

-¡Karin! ¡Perdóname!-la coge por los hombros.

-¿Ah?-atónita por lo que hizo el muchacho-

-Karin… ¿podrías…decirme lo que ibas a decir cuando estábamos en la casa?

-Kazune…-baja la mirada…luego la levanta mostrando molestia-

-¿sí?

Niega con la cabeza- No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cínico? Quieres que te diga lo que ya sabes, de lo que te burlaste…de mis sentimientos…

-Todo fue un error. Yo pensé otra cosa y…

-Sí, todo fue un error…-lo mira con frustración- fue un error haberte conocido…

Siente tristeza extrema-Karin…no digas eso…yo… ¡Nunca me arrepentiría de haberme reencontrado contigo! Porque…porque yo…

Mira a Kazune con tristeza- Sabes…ahora todo será felicidad para ambos…porque…yo me iré. Estarás más tranquilo, y…yo ya no seré una molestia…-se queda callada por unos brazos que la aprisionaban-

-Cállate, cállate tonta…sólo…dime lo que ibas a decir….

Lo mira con tristeza…-Kujyou…-kun…yo…

La calla colocando sus dedos sobre los labios de la chica- Primero, llámame como siempre…Kazune-kun…

Se pone algo roja-Bu-Bueno…Ka-Kazune-kun…yo…

ATENCIÓN A TODOS LOS PASAJEROS DEL TREN NÚMERO 11, EL TREN ESTÁ A PUNTO DE SALIR. POR FAVOR ABORDAR LOS QUE FALTAN…

Karin mira con tristeza a Kazune-disculpa, ya tengo que irme…-voltea y se va separando de él. Pero obviamente el chico no la deja, por el contrario la abraza con fuerza- Ka-….

-No dejaré que te vuelvas a separar de mí. ¡NUNCA!

-Kazune…

-Te amo, Karin-hábilmente la voltea y luego…-

Karin tenía los ojos bien abiertos, a causa de la acción del chico. La había besado…

La chica se separa del clon de Kazuto por unos momentos, luego le dice- Yo también te amo, Kazune…-sonríe con ternura- pero…-se pone nuevamente algo triste- ¿por qué me dijiste eso en la biblioteca?

Le sonríe con ternura- porque pensé que tú y ese maldito de Kuga…eran…-se pone serio- bueno, tú me entiendes.

Ahora era ella la que lo besó –¿Sabes por qué hablé con Jin-kun ayer?

Kazune niega con la cabeza

Suelta una risita-era porque le dije que mi corazón era tuyo, y…que dejara de competir contigo. Porque yo ya sabía el resultado de ante mano…

Kazune le dirige una mirada de infinita ternura…y le dice…

-A partir de ahora estaremos juntos para siempre. Y yo te prometo que haré todo lo posible por hacerte sentir bien a mi lado-

-Con que seas tú mismo me basta. Porque fue de esa actitud seductora de la que me enamoré…-

**Fin**


End file.
